Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 19: Stuck in a Tree
Chapter 19: Stuck in a Tree (The * symbol means that everything after it is a flashback.) "Oh my goodness! He collapsed your sheet tent on purpose?!" Ryder asked in shock. "Yes. He also pushed Rocks and I in the lake after out swimming lesson. It wasn't so good for Rocks though; he came out crying since he was still getting used to the water and was afraid," Marshall replied. "That's terrible!" Ryder said softly. No wonder Rocky doesn't like the water Ryder thought to himself. "What else did Shawn do?" Ryder asked. "He also dressed up as a ghost under a white sheet and spooked Rocks and I when we were going back to our tent at night after our campfire time. Rocks and I got so scared that we accidentally caused our sheet tent to collapse and fall on top of us again!" Marshall answered. "How mean!" Ryder retorted. "You think that's bad, wait till I tell you about what he did on our hike... And why I hate flying and heights," Marshall replied. * The Pup Masters were taking all of the pups out for a hike. Every pup had a buddy with them in case they got lost. The also had walkie-talkies too. Marshall got paired up with Snowflake, while Rocks got partnered up with one of the Pup Masters. As everyone kept walking, Shawn saw what looked like an old, wooden, catapult. He went to check it out with his partner. Marshall turned around and saw them wonder away from the group. "Snowflake, I'm going to go check on Shawn and make sure he catches up. Stay with the group, I'll be right back!" Marshall replied. "Marshall wait! We're suppose to stay with our partners!" Snowflake replied back. "I know, but don't worry! I'll be quick!" Marshall responded before running after the two pups who were not staying on the trail. Eventually, Marshall caught up with them, and saw the catapult too. "Shawn! We have to get back to the others! We don't want to get lost!" Marshall said with worry. "Relax Marshall. I just want to try out this catapult with my friend here and then we'll head back!" Shawn replied. The two pup friends tried it, but it didn't work. Suddenly, Shawn got an idea. "Hey Marshall, can you go on the end of the catapult? Maybe more weight will make it work," Shawn said. "Okay, but be careful!" Marshall replied, clueless as to the danger he was putting himself in. Marshall sat on the spoon-like part of the catapult and waited. "So, what do we do now?" Marshall asked confused. "We see if it works. One ... Two ... Three!" Shawn replied as he and his pup friend pulled the lever. Suddenly, the catapult activated and Marshall was sent flying into the air! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Marshall screamed as he was sent flying up high and into a Pine tree. The good news was that Marshall was safe. The bad news was that he was up really high, and wasn't a good climber. Now he had no way of getting down. No rope, no parachute, nothing. "Hey Marshall, are you okay?" Shawn asked from down on the ground. "I'm okay. I just need to- Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall replied until he looked down and saw how high up he was. Marshall whined and hugged the Pine tree tightly. "Don't worry Marshall, we'll go get help. Just hang in there!" Shawn replied before he and his pup friend left. The two pups returned to the group, and nobody said a word. Eventually, the sun started to go down, and as the group decided to head back to camp, Snowflake gasped. "Oh no! Where's Marshall?! My buddy!" Snowflake cried out as she look around. She then remembered that Marshall had went to go help out Shawn and his friend. "Shawn, what happened to Marshall? He was with you guys last I saw him!" Snowflake said to the Border Collie Pup. "We went to check out an old catapult, but as we were looking, the catapult sent Marshall flying off into the distance. we came back to get help," Shawn lied. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Snowflake asked with worry. "We didn't want to stop the hike because of a missing pup. Besides, he's probably at camp by now," Shawn replied. It was then that both Snowflake and Rocks mad. "That 'missing pup' is our friend!" they snapped. It was then that two of the Pup Masters, Snowflake, Rocks, and Shawn all went to go look for Marshall. Meanwhile, Marshall held onto the Pine tree's trunk for dear life as he whined at how high up he was, and the fact that it was now getting dark and cold. "I really hope someone help me. I'm scared. I don't like being up this high! Or flying!" Marshall said to himself. Suddenly, thunder roared and it started to rain. Meanwhile, the group of Pup Masters and scouts called out to Marshall as Shawn lead the way. It took them a while, but eventually, they found him. "Marshall! Are you okay?" one of the Pup Masters asked. "Yes. I'm fine. Just please get me down!" Marshall replied, still scared. The Pup Master then went to the bottom of the tree, and told Marshall to let go. Marshall did as he was told, and fell safely into the Pup Masters paws. Once Marshall was safe, they all headed back to camp. "So Marshall, did you enjoy your quality time up in that tree?" Shawn asked quietly with a smirk. "No. It was awful! I can't believe you left me there!" Marshall replied. "Hey, I brought help, didn't I?" Shawn retorted. "I meant to get help sooner. You did the opposite," Marshall responded. Soon, they all got back to camp, dried off, and went back in their tents. Once they were back in their sheet tent, Rocks turned to Marshall. "Marshall, are you okay?" Rocks asked with concern. "N-No," Marshall replied as he got teary eyed. In an instant, Marshall hugged Rocks and cried. Rocks hugged back. "Oh Rocks! I was so scared!" Marshall said as he kept crying. "I know, Marshall. I know. Snow and I were worried for you. But you're okay. Everything's going to be okay," Rocks replied as he hugged his pup buddy.* Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 20: Broken Bones and Motives